Systems of the type under consideration normally include recirculation of a suitable refrigerant through a dehumidifying or evaporator coil and a condenser coil by means of a refrigerant compressor operated by an electric motor together with a heat generating source for adding heat to the air, if required.
Heat must be abstracted from the refrigerant as it passes through the condenser to further cool and liquify the refrigerant. This abstracted heat can be used if required to maintain the temperature of the pool water as well as the temperature of the atmosphere within the enclosure.
A fan and a conveyance are provided for drawing air from the pool enclosure over the evaporator coil to chill the air and thereby condense the water vapour thereon and so dehumidify same.
The condensed water vapour can be returned to the pool water and so maintain the required volume.
One example of such a dehumidification system is found in Canadian Pat. No. 1,101,211 wherein the arrangement includes a refrigerant compressor, a pool water heater, an air heater and a dehumidifying or evaporator coil.
Such system passes air within the enclosure through a duct over the dehumidifying evaporator coil disposed therein to chill same and then over an air heater comprised of a length or stage of the condenser coil disposed within such duct located downstream of the evaporator coil through which refrigerant can be selectively directed when additional heat for the air is required.
More particularly the refrigerant in the system outlined in C. Pat. No. 1,101,211 is recirculated from the compressor to the condensation stage comprised of a two stage condenser, one of which can be bypassed through appropriate valves and then to the evaporator, whereupon the refrigerant is returned to the compressor.
Heat available from the refrigerant within the first stage of the condenser in passing from compressor to evaporator is used, if required, to heat the pool water within the pool water recirculation system and the heat available from the second stage used, if required, to heat the dehumidified air within the duct downstream of the evaporator coil.